Missing XVI
by All Around Yaoi Fangirl
Summary: The Organization was defeated and everything returned to normal. Or at least that's what everyone thought. Four years later, they are back and looking for something, or someone. And just who is the strange girl that fell out of the sky four years ago? suck at summaries. slight AU, OCs,and yaoi
1. ch 1: Uhg, Mondays

Summary: The Organization was defeated and everything returned to normal. Or at least that's what everyone thought. Four years after Sora's adventure in Kingdom Hearts II, the Organization finally reveals themselves by showing up in Radiant Garden. Something is off though. Could it be that they are just looking for someone? And just who is the strange girl that fell out of the sky four years ago?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters. No, the closest I will ever get to owning them will be through buying the games. I do happen to own my OC Dainia

Missing XVI

Chapter 1: Uhg, Mondays

The rumbling of thunder and dark clouds blocking out all and any light. That's all I can remember before waking up in an obnoxious white room of a hospital not knowing who I was or how I got there. The only thing I remembered was one word, Dainia. The doctor and nurses started to call me this, figuring that it was my name. As strange of a name Dainia was, it somehow felt right to be called that.

That was nearly four years ago.

Groaning, I opened my stone gray eyes and glared at my alarm clock, the red numbers being the only light in my dark room. It was 4:30 on the dreaded Monday morning. Wandering once again why I got up so early, I hit the snooze button quickly. I laid in bed for another five minutes before stretching a bit and untangled myself from the blanket nest that is my bed. After almost falling off my bed, I went out into the living room and turned the TV on. I quickly changed the channel to Music Choice Rock and turned the volume up to 70. Happy now that a Marilyn Manson song was able to be heard from anywhere in my apartment and that I more than likely woke up my neighbors, I headed to my bath room to take a shower, was my face, and brush my dark purple hair. By the time I leave the bathroom its 5:05. Wrapping myself up in a fluffy red towel, I go back to my room to spend the next ten minutes deciding what to wear. I settle on a pair of slightly faded dark blue jeans and a black Paramour shirt. Next I went to the kitchen to make myself a bowl of maple brown sugar oatmeal. When I finished eating, I went back to the bathroom to brush my teeth then grabbed my 3ds and sprawled out on the couch. I just finished the water temple on Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time 3D so now I was heading to the Gerudo Fortress. Once I left the Temple of Time, I carefully made my way through the remains of Hyrule Castle Town and avoided the living dead things. Finally outside, I played Epona's song and waited for her to run up. I then spent the next 45 minutes trying to get past all of the Gerudos and getting caught multiple times. Pausing the game around 6:15, I went back to my room to finish getting ready. I pulled on a pair of gray socks and my red, white, and pink tennis shoes, then put some papers in my black messenger bag, pulled on my black hoodie, and put my phone and DS in the pockets before grabbing my weirdly shaped necklace and putting it on. It was one of the only two items that were found with me and when I try to remember where or when I got it or who gave it to me the only word that comes to my mind is 'nobody'. Grabbing the whip I keep hidden under my bed, I stuff it into my bag before closing it up, grabbing my IPod and keys, and turning the TV off as I leave my apartment. Making sure the door is locked; I head down the hall to the elevator and press the call button. As I waited for the elevator, I heard someone coming down the hall behind me. Stepping into the elevator, I turn, press the button for the lobby, and glance at the man that was walking down the hall. Don't know who looked stranger, me with my stone gray eyes and dark purple hair or him with his gold eyes and blue hair. I noticed he was also wearing a weird long black coat of some kind and to make him even weirder, he pretty much froze when he saw me. Thankfully the elevator doors shut and carried me down from floor 16 to the lobby. Finally down in the lobby, I head out into the dark morning and start my walk to the high school.

Ever since the heartless started showing up again two year ago, people don't really go outside when it's dark. If they do, they usually end up disappearing and never seen again. The heartless don't normally bother me for some reason and when they do, well, that's what my whip is for. I'm pretty sure I must of done a shit load of fighting before I lost all my memories cause people normally aren't naturals at fighting and using whips. I'm not complaining though. Ever since the people around here found out, they have been paying me to teach them how to fight and protect themselves from the heartless. Most of the people in this city that know me are always expecting that the people that are supposed to be in charge are gona come to get me soon. I doubt that they even care or that they are completely clueless and don't know what I'm doing. Radiant Garden was a large place for only five, sometimes eight, people to keep track of everything.

Sighing quietly, I walk into the high school. Its 7:00 right now and classes start in a half hour. I'm glad that I don't go to school anymore since I'm 20. Now I just teach the students here how to fight. Heading down the stairs to the basement, I pulled my keys out and find the ones that unlock the doors to the room I teach out of. It was originally used as a second gym when this school had both middle and high school students going here before the middle school was finished, so it already had changing rooms for boys and girls, a small office off to the side, and a storage area where I keep all the weapons and equipment. After unlocking all of the doors, I head into my office and set my IPod on the dock and turn on my music. Turning my music up as loud as it will go, I started getting ready for my classes. First on my list of what to do before class was to get the mats laid out and the wooden practice swords out and leaned against the wall. Then I got what I was going to teach then today out. I had decided that today I was going to teach them a little archery, so I hung some targets on the far end of the gym and brought the bows and arrows out. I was able to find a quiver and attached it around my waist with a leather belt. I filled it with arrows then went back into my office. I got my whip out of my bag and attached it to the other side of the belt. Now all that was left was to wait for all the brats to get here.

I'm finally getting all of the fanfics I've been writing in notebooks typed up. Now I just hope I can keep all of them going.

Anyways, let me know what you all think about this one so far and check out the other fanfics I have. There is no such thing as a bad review to me, so please leave me one


	2. ch 2: Classes and Fights

Chapter 2: Classes and Fights

Classes had started about ten minutes ago when four men walked down the stairs to the fighting class. Barley a quarter of the way down, they could already hear the loud music. The youngest of the four, a spastic 20 year old with chocolate spikes and bright blue eyes, ran the rest of the way down the stairs and peeked into the room.

"This is the room, right Leon?" He asked the older brunette.

"Yes Sora," Leon said as he went over and looked in. "This is the class that is teaching the kids here to fight."

"Took awhile, but we finally got around to taking care of it." The oldest and only blonde man said. Sora looked at him and Leon.

"What's so bad about teaching them to fight?" He asked a bit confused. "If they know how, then they can protect themselves since the heartless seem to be back."

"And in greater numbers." A silverette a year older then Sora added.

"It doesn't matter," the blonde said, crossing his arms. "No one should be teaching kids how to fight."

"But Cloud," Sora started to whine.

"Enough Sora, it looks like they are done warming up." And Leon was right. All the kids in the class were done with their warm ups and were all now sitting on the mats, waiting for the teacher. The four men went into the room, but stayed close to the door. Suddenly, there was a loud shriek from some of the girls as an arrow shot above the heads of the kids and embedded into the center of one of the targets on the back wall. Leon, Cloud, Sora, and the silverette all looked in the direction the arrow came from and saw a girl about Sora's height with dark purple hair that ended around the middle of her back and stone gray eyes in slightly faded dark blue jeans and a black shirt with a necklace hidden under it. On her right hip was a quiver of arrows and on the left was a coiled up cord that looked like a whip.

"Did you just shoot that Ms. Dainia?" one of the boys in the class asked. Dainia put her hands on her hips, bow still in her hand and smirked a bit.

"Who else could of shot that arrow?" she asked back at the kid. "Alright, all of you are going to learn about the wonderful art of archery today." A girl in the class raised her hand. "Yes?"

"What's so wonderful and art like about…. Archery?" Dainia looked at the girl as if she just said the worst thing in the world. They all watched as Dainia went back into the office she was standing in front of. When she came back, she had five hacky sacks and tossed them to five boys.

"When I tell you to, toss those into the air one at a time," was all she said before going down to the targets and removes the arrow, adding it to the quiver before walking back over to stand in front of the office again. "Alright, toss them." One by one the hacky sacks were tossed into the air and one by one, they disappeared as an arrow was shot from the bow Dainia was holding. After the fifth arrow was fired, all the students looked over at the targets to find an arrow embedded into the center of each target and a hacky sack impaled on each arrow. The whole class erupted into awed and amazed conversations.

All the while the four men by the door watched in silence.

"That…. Was kinda amazing," Sora whispered a bit in awe. He looked at the silverette next to him. "What do you think Riku?"

"It defiantly was impressive," Riku agreed.

"Impressive or not, she is coming in." Leon practically glared at Dainia.

"Wait until the kids aren't by her or in the way." The other three all looked at Cloud, a bit shocked. "She might try to fight back and if the kids are by her, they could get hurt."

"Good point…." Leon grudgaling agreed. All four went back to silently watching.

"Alright, now all of you carefully, CAREFULLY," Dainia emphasized the last word, giving pointed looks to some of the boys. "Go over and grab a bow and some arrows." All of the kids got up and went to where the archery supplies were.

"Lets go," Leon announced to his companions and headed over to Dainia. Cloud, Riku, and Sora followed him and as soon as she heard them, Dainia looked over.

"I'm in the middle of a class," Dainia sounded a bit annoyed. "What do you want."

"You are to come with us." Leon said, sounding commanding and threatening all at once. This made all the students look over. Dainia smirked and set a hand on the whip at her side.

"Is that so?" she challenged. At this , Leon reached for his gunblade as Cloud reached for his sword. "I'm not going anywhere with four men that I've never met before just because they said so."

"Logical," Riku simply stated, making Leon glare at him. Cloud drew his sword and pointed it at Dainia.

"You don't have a choice, so come quietly."

"I'll come quietly when I'm dead," Dainia spat.

"That can be arranged," Cloud stated before swinging his sword. Dainia's hand twitched, grabbing her whip and with a flick of her wrist, the tip slid across Cloud's face with a soft, barely audible crack, and left a small cut on his cheek. Cloud blinked a bit in surprise and set his hand against his cheek. When he pulled it away he looked down and saw the blood that was smeared there. He looked up and glared at Dainia who just smirked at him. "You little brat." Cloud practically growled before continuously attacking Dainia. She was barely able to dodge his attacks.

"Ms. Dainia!" One of the girls yelled out. "Look out!" as soon as the girl warned Dainia, a fire spell came hurtling towards Dainia and barely missing her. Unfortunately, it was now heading straight towards the students. Without realizing what she was doing, Dainia rushed forward as fast as she could and put herself between the speeding fire spell and her students. Cloud, Leon, Riku, and Sora watched in shock as the fire spell hit Dainia square in the stomach and knocked her to the floor. Another fire spell went flying through the air towards Dainia and the students. Before it could reach its target , it seemed to melt into a wall of blue fire that erupted from the floor. Almost instantly, Sora looked around the room and just barely caught the closing Darkness portal.

'Was that a Nobody?" he silently thought. "But…. I got rid of the Nobodies four years ago….' Sora was brought out of his thoughts when Riku started towards the fire wall.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cloud demanded. Riku being Riku, didn't say anything and just put his hand in the fire.

"Riku!" Sora practically screeched.

"Relax," he glanced back at them. "It's cold." Just then, the fire wall disappeared as Dainia sat up.

"Damn," she mumbled as she grabbed her head. "my head is fucking killing me." One of the students kneeled down next to her.

"Are you alright Ms. Dainia?"

"Yep, just fine." She reassured the student and got up. "Must of just hit my head a little too hard on the floor." She looked around quickly. "Where's my whip?" The student standing next to her pointed in a direction, making Dainia look. She immediately scowled and glared at Leon, her whip in his hands.

"Now that you don't have this," he states calmly. "you are coming with us." She looks up at the clock above the main door. Class will be ending soon anyways and without her whip, she couldn't protest. A bow and arrow is no match against blades.

"Fine," she turned to face her class. "All of you are dismissed and are to let everyone else know that this class is canceled for the rest of the day." There are some whines and complaints, but they put the archery equipment that they grabbed back and go to the changing rooms. Once they are gone, Dainia turns and death glares at the four men that have not only interrupted her classes for the day, but also have pissed her off.

There's the second chapter, hope you all liked it. Review please?

See ya

~AAYF~Sora~


End file.
